


You have to come with me

by Vaniri



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk (kind of...), F/M, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 20:12:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18709171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaniri/pseuds/Vaniri
Summary: Arthur comes back from a mission and you greet him like he should be greeted. He returns the favor later.





	You have to come with me

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I would never have anything to post on this site, but here we are :')

You've been waiting for his return.

Since late morning, when you finished all your chores, you've been prowling around the camp like a wild animal awaiting its oblivious prey, with eyes fixed on the path leading to the main road. You knew Arthur would be back that day, you _felt_ it. And you'd learned to always trust your intuition.

The sun was about to set when you finally heard his voice, calling to guarding Bill not to shoot his head off. He finally returned. Intending to catch him before he even had a chance to escape your grasp, you darted towards his preferred hitch and waited until he approached you close enough. 

"Here's my favorite person on earth!" You greeted your man and felt your heart flutter in your chest, as he answered with that soft and tender smile you loved and missed so much. "Long time no see, cowboy."

He looked weary and sore, as if he'd spent the entire day on horseback, speeding to get to the camp as soon as possible - which was probably what happened. His favorite hat was gone, you noticed, hair completely disheveled, and his stubble longer than he liked to wear it.

"You look like shit." You watched with a wolfish grin plastered to your face as he dismounted his horse in his usual nonchalant manner.

"Been a hard couple of days." Arthur lit a cigarette you didn't even know when he'd pulled out of his satchel (those skilled hands) and dragged a long puff. This made it abundantly clear to you that he needed to relax - immediately - and you were more than happy to help him with that. "I know that face, [Y/N]. You're up to something."

"You have to come with me." You informed him, taking his hand in yours. Without further explanation, you tugged him away from the camp, before he had time to balk or something.

"Now? I assume it can't wait?"

"You don't want it to wait."

Arthur knew you damn too well and suspected what you were planning when you dragged him into the woods surrounding Clemens Point. He too hated being away from you and would gladly make up to you for the time apart. But preferably after eating a bit, he was starving. And maybe a short nap too, to regain his strength and be ready to perform as good and long as you liked. But despite that all, he was obediently following you to the spot you two had found like two or three weeks before his departure and used pretty frequently since.

"So, what's on your little pervy mind?" He asked playfully, right after you gently pushed him to lean against a broad tree, secluded from the camp and curious eyes of the gang members. But not ears and you two tended to forget about that sometimes. You _liked_ to forget about that.

"First of all, it's not little. It's BIG and pervy. Second - as much as I would love you to ravage me here and now, I know you're probably too tired for a bigger action," Your fingers played with his belt buckle, eyes locked with his. You knew from the look on his face that in his mind he was already devouring you, or pounding into you like there was no tomorrow. And that he was ready to assure you that he felt, in fact, fine and was totally ready for a good solid fucking. But you knew your man better than that. And had different needs that day. "so let's make it swift today: I'll quickly get you off and you'll return the favor. How does it sound?".

"As if you expected me to finish in two minutes."

"I confide in my skills, cowboy."

To prove your words, you sucked on his favorite spot on his neck, the one that made him shiver. To make sure you have him under your spell, you peppered his neck with quick hot kisses, from his jaw to deliciously exposed collarbone. That was enough for Arthur to exhale a shaky breath, as his hips bucked up involuntarily, trying to get some suddenly needed friction.

"Yeah, I missed you too." You murmured, as your thumb brushed his clothed nipple. Encouraged by his soft purr, you undid the buttons of his shirt, one by one, and pressed your lips to his finally naked chest. You placed hot and fierce kisses down his abdomen, slowly lowering yourself to your knees.

You palmed his growing bulge through his trousers and smiled to yourself contentedly when Arthur rewarded with a low guttural groan. 

"You're doing great, girl." He praised you, affectionately caressing your head. He watched in anticipation as you unfastened his belt in a couple of skillful motions. 

"I can do even better." You assured and to deliver on your promise, you drew his cock out, greeting it with a slow lick from the base to its tip. It was still not hard enough for your liking, but you were more than willing to work on that.

You took one of his balls between your lips, eliciting a surprised but sensual sigh from your man. You sucked it gently while your hand languidly stroked his member. It was hardening pretty fast under your touch, so you unveiled its still partially sheathed head and teased its most sensitive area with your thumb. You also gave it a couple of strokes and that was enough to turn this usually collected cowboy into a squirming mess. He couldn't refrain himself from bucking into your hand and his every thrust was followed by a breathless moan.

You loved seeing Arthur like that - dazed with pleasure, with his eyes half closed and mouth slightly open. His wonderful chest was rising and falling rapidly, soft groans kept escaping his throat. That image was doing things to you and you had to reach the highest levels of self-control to keep your hands off yourself. The throbbing between your legs was growing more and more intense with every sound he made and every soft pulse of his dick you felt under your fingertips, but you wanted _him_ to take care of that. The pleasure he would bring was totally worth waiting for.

"[Y/N]..." Whatever your cowboy wanted to say was cut off by a shaky exhale when your lips engulfed his head. He wasn't loud enough, you thought, and you intended to made him _louder_. 

You took him in as deep as you could. Your tongue curled around his length as you slowly bobbed your head up and down, your hand stroking what you couldn't fit. His husky groans sent sparks down your abdomen, right into your core and you felt yourself grow dripping wet. Damn, he keeps making these sounds - _and that face_ \- and you may be done quicker than in two minutes, even without any touching.

"Hey Arthur," You purred, taking a break to catch some air. Your hand kept pumping his cock though, unhurriedly but firmly. "talk dirty to me, will you? Tell me how I'm doing."

"Your mouth... feels amazing."

"Mhmmm." You gave him a quick lick and squeezed his balls a couple of times. He was fully hard by now. "And what you want me to do with it? What you want to do with me?"

"I want... dirty things..." Arthur couldn’t find the right words. He knew how much you liked dirty talk and even though he was never a man of many words, he usually tried his best for you. Sadly, it required thinking and with your lips now back on his member it was almost impossible to gather his thoughts together. "Ohh, [Y/N]...".

Oh, how you'd love to give him these "dirty things" he spoke of, to throw him on the ground and impale your wanting cunt on his deliciously throbbing dick. But you had promised him a quick oral action, so now you fully focused on that task. Tomorrow, you thought, you'll ride your cowboy properly tomorrow's morning.

You let him grab your head and thrust into your mouth, use it for his pleasure. Arthur absolutely loved being in control during sex, but your unpredictability and sometimes crazy ideas he did even more, so after a while of vigorous pounding he let you take the reins again. 

Your lips focused back on his head, sucking it hard, and your hands pleasured his shaft and balls. You also took him deeper from time to time, providing another kind of stimulation. You knew he was close, you heard it in his guttural groans and felt it, as his cock pulsed rhythmically in your mouth. So you picked up the pace, purring around his member when your cowboy grabbed you by your hair again, being unable to resist the urge to thrust into you. When he pressed your head down on his dick you relaxed your throat, letting him do whatever he needed.

Arthur came seconds later, with your name on his lips, and he rode his climax out using your head to get as much pleasure as possible. Hot spurts of his semen filled your mouth and you swallowed it obediently, knowing that it always drove your cowboy crazy.

"That's a good girl..." He gasped out blissfully, petting your cheek with a shaky hand. "You okay?"

"I ain't chocked to death with your load, no." You reassured him jokingly, giving his slowly softening cock one last lick before tucking it back in his trousers. When your man was clean and decent again, you stood up and snuggled up to his warm and welcoming chest, entwining your arms around his waist. 

"Still tired?" You asked innocently, as if you hadn't exhausted him even more just seconds ago, looking up at him with a tender smile. 

"I think I still can muster up some energy to serve my lady." Arthur's large hand slid between your bodies and firmly squeezed your breast. You purred excitedly as a wave of pleasure rushed through your body.

"I ain't a lady, Arthur."

"No, probably not." He agreed, squeezing it once again. "And at this point I'm quite grateful for that. Would a lady allow a filthy outlaw like me to do this?" He playfully smacked your ass, causing a surprised moan to escape your mouth. 

"Is that all you've got for me, cowboy?" You teased, your fingers brushed the skin of his hand still caressing your breast. 

Arthur didn't answer, at least not with words. Instead, he crouched and slowly unbuttoned your trousers. He slid them down your legs, taking them off completely after getting rid of your boots, and your undergarments followed soon after, leaving you half naked before him. He gave your abdomen a couple of quick pecks, then your thighs, rubbing their insides with his thumbs. He must have seen how needy and wanting you were for him, yet despite his urge, he purposefully avoided your most sensitive areas.

"Be a good girl and sit there." He pointed with his chin towards a massive log, lying so conveniently close to your makeout spot. You obeyed without a word - you _were_ a good girl after all - and perched yourself where he wanted you.

Arthur knelt in front of you and spread your legs with his warm hands. A contented smile flickered across his face when he saw how wet you'd become just from playing with his dick. He took immense pride in the effect he, an old ugly fool who though he could never find love and passion again, had on you. Before you had a chance to ask why he was staring at your crotch with that dreamy look on his face, he dragged a finger along your dripping slit, causing you to inhale sharply, as a wave of pleasure flooded your body again.

He had in mind that you'd planned a "quick action", but decided to have some fun and give you a little more time. First, he got back to kissing your thighs, as his hand wandered up your body and gripped your breast. He played with it for a while, trying to find and stimulate your nipple through your shirt, and then moved to the other one. After a while, when he had you panting and squirming, his other hand finally took care of your cunt. His fingers slid between your folds and teased your entrance, but kept avoiding your clit and you truly _hated_ him for that. You needed more, _immediately_ , so you let out a disgruntled groan, giving your cowboy a clear suggestion to get a move on.

"Patience, girl." He scolded you, finally touching your sweet spot. He rubbed it slowly, reveling in your shaky sighs, but after three or four circles he withdrew his hand. You bucked your hips forward, trying to feel his fingers just for a little longer, but he was faster.

Arthur absolutely loved having you like that, impatient and ready to beg for your release. He would gladly play with you even longer, _make you beg_ , but he couldn't resist the urge to turn you into a wailing mess. So he slipped one finger inside your cunt, shallowly at first, but even that was enough to make you shudder. He was sliding it in and out, deeper and deeper, adding a second and then third finger when he saw you needed more stretching.

"Oh god, oh fuck, _yes_! Oh Arthur! I love you so much!" You threw your head back, bucking your hips up to meet his hand, furiously pumping in your cunt. That felt _so fucking good_.

"Yeah, I noticed that you love me the most, or at least you're the most willing to say that, when you have my fingers inside of you."

"You’re such a dick sometimes." You groaned, grabbing him by his hair and making him look at you.

"Yes, my dick too."

"Less talking, more lapping." You decided to put that dirty mouth of his to a better use and guided his head to your forlorn clit. 

He took the hint and his lips encircled your sweet spot, sucking and nibbling at it skillfully. At the same time his hand fingering you picked up the pace, making you _indeed_ a wailing and dripping mess.

Cries of pleasure kept falling out of your mouth, over and over, as you felt your orgasm rapidly build up in your core. You pressed Arthur's head to your crotch, trying to get even more stimulation, more friction, and it worked. You came, a wave of overwhelming pleasure washed over you, leaving you in pure bliss. You felt your muscles clench rhythmically around your cowboy's fingers and couldn't stop moaning his name. You begged him not to cease what he was doing and he didn't, prolonging your ecstasy as much as possible.

"Holy shit." You panted out, trying to catch your breath when he finally finished lapping at your clit. He withdrew his fingers from your cunt, watching with a content expression the mess you left on them.

"Arthur Morgan, your mouth is a treasure. Your hands too".

"I'll have that in mind next time Dutch says we need more money. I could..."

"Don't even finish that thought." You warned him, trying to reach your undergarments with your foot. To no avail.

"Why not?" He asked, a sly grin already on his face. He knew the answer.

"Because you're mine, cowboy." Your hand cradled his cheek and you tenderly kissed his forehead. "Mine and mine alone."


End file.
